


Устоявшиеся отношения

by Liluli



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liluli/pseuds/Liluli
Summary: Две пары решают встретиться, чтобы освежить устоявшиеся отношения





	Устоявшиеся отношения

Глаза Рамси зло блеснули из-под  нахмуренных бровей.  Теон вжался в кожаное сиденье и отвел взгляд.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он дрожащим голосом, - хотя бы в этот раз, Рамси.

\- Заткнись, Теон - прорычал тот и с силой ударил по рулю.

Яростный гудок взорвал темную вечернюю улицу. Теон впился пальцами в боковушки сиденья и беззвучно шевелил губами.

\- Я не желаю это слышать, и мне плевать на все твои бесконечные «пожалуйста».

Теон медленно опустил голову и замер. Рамси провел взглядом по его поникшей фигуре, шумно втянул воздух и выдохнул. Помедлил и добавил с насмешкой:

\- И ты, и я прекрасно знаем тебе цену, Вонючка.

Его губы влажно блестели в полутьме, когда он нехотя потянулся к бардачку.  Теон подобрал колени, стараясь не мешать Рамси.

Лампочка тускло зажглась, подсвечивая аккуратно сложенные предметы: пару свернутых ремней, наручники, кляп, цепь с карабинами и набор ошейников.  В глубине поблескивало сталью лезвие, но Рамси туда не полез, а взял сверху тонкий кожаный ошейник и швырнул Теону.

\- Надевай, и чтобы больше ни слова. Ни единого слова, иначе сегодняшний вечер станет для тебя незабываемым.

Теон схватил ошейник и стал торопливо застегивать его на шее.

Рамси скривился на его судорожные движения и резко выдернул ключ из зажигания.

Когда Вонючка вопросительно посмотрел, Рамси нажал кнопку разблокировки замка и кивнул на дверь.

\- Можешь выходить и пойдешь за мной. Нам в первый подъезд и третий этаж. Парни нас уже полчаса дожидаются.

 

Звонок еще не успел оттренькать, как дверь широко распахнулась. В проеме возник кудрявый брюнет с выразительными глазами и черными пушистыми ресницами.

\- Добрый вечер, я – Рамси Болтон.

\- О! Очень приятно, а меня зовут Джон Сноу. Походите, пожалуйста, мы вас ждем. Вино уже дышит на столе.

Голос у него был бархатный, переливчатый, по вороту тонкого черного джемпера вились странные узоры, похожие на переплетенные оленьи рога.

\- Пошевеливайся, дружок, - насмешливо пропел Рамси и подтолкнул замешкавшегося Теона, -  все готово к твоей встречи.

И развязно добавил:

\- Могу я не снимать обувь, Джон?

Кудрявый взмахнул ресницами и вежливо ответил:

\- Да, пожалуйста, как вам будет удобно.

Рамси хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Тебе нужно перейти со мной на «ты», Джон, чтобы сегодня вечером мы стали ближе.

Тот кивнул и слегка покраснел, рассматривая Рамси.

\- Я постараюсь.

Рамси скривил рот, взглянул на мнущегося у порога Теона и дернул его за ошейник вниз.

\- Разувайся, Вонючка, тебе таскаться в грязище по чистым комнатам никто разрешения не давал. 

 Теон сразу послушно согнулся к ботинкам.

 - Ничего страшного… – взволновано начал Джон.

Но Вонючка только крепче вцепился в порядком изношенные шнурки и не заметил, как встречать их вышел мужчина с залысинами и холеным лошадиным лицом.  Он с пониманием взглянул на худые плечи и опущенную вниз голову, потом протянул Рамси руку.

\- Оставь его, Джон, пусть снимает обувь.  Меня зовут Станнис Баратеон, - представился он.

\- Рамси Болтон.

 

Низкий овальный стол в гостиной был накрыт для приема гостей.  Вино играло рубином в декантере,  мягкий сыр поблескивал на свежих срезах,  красную рыбу украшала зелень.

Пространства в комнате было немного, и обстановку можно было назвать аскетичной. Одну стену занимали полки с книгами и разнообразными камнями, другую – огромный экран, под которым пылал огонь в декоративном камине. Дальняя дверь была приоткрыта и, видимо, вела в спальню.

Станнис и Джон  уютно расположились на небольшом диванчике. Темноволосый красавчик прижимался к мужчине и следил за Рамси, который плюхнулся на кресло и указал Теону место у ноги. Вонючка опустился на колени и уперся взглядом в край стола, который доходил ему почти до подбородка.

Станнис разлил вино в три бокала и задержал руку над четвертым.

\- Как зовут твоего партнера, Рамси? Стоит ли налить ему вина?

\- Партнера? – усмехнулся Болтон и, погрузив пятерню в пепельного цвета волосы, заставил Теона поднять голову. – Вино и еда ему без надобности, он намерен терпеливо ждать.

\- Чего он будет ждать? - с беспокойством спросил Джон.

Рамси усмехнулся и широко развел ноги. Рифленые подошвы кроссовок смяли шерстяной ковер, широкая рука крепче ухватила волосы и заставила Вонючку повернуть голову.

\- Наши друзья спрашивают, чего ты надеешься дождаться. Может, объяснишь им?

Теон напрягся, в нерешительности открыл рот, и тут же закрыл его.  Его глаза влажно заблестели.

\- Вонючка сегодня неразговорчивый.

Рамси с силой оттолкнул голову, так что Теон потерял равновесие и чуть не ударился о край стола. Все услышали короткий сдавленный звук.

Станнис нахмурился, убирая руку с плеча Джона.

\- Его так зовут? Я должен сказать, мистер Болтон, что мы с Джоном не практикуем садо-мазо.

\- Неужели?

\- Определенно. Мне, конечно, без разницы, как вы забавляетесь со своей, - он брезгливо сморщился, подбирая слово, - игрушкой. Но боюсь, нам станет сложно взаимодействовать вчетвером.

\- А как вы хотите взаимодействовать? – с недоброй насмешкой спросил Рамси и снова опустил руку на голову  у кресла.

\- По телефону я вам ясно и четко обрисовал ситуацию, - сухим тоном сообщил Станнис. – У нас с Джоном устоявшиеся отношения, но требуется разнообразие. Возможен групповой анальный и оральный секс. Джон давно хотел, чтобы его взяли с двух сторон.

От такой прямолинейности Сноу зарделся и сделал два быстрых глотка вина.

\- Теперь я беспокоюсь, мистер Болтон, что мы не подойдем друг другу, - заключил Станнис.

Рамси пожал плечами, отхлебнул за раз полбокала вина, кинул на хлеб сначала сыр, потом два куска красной рыбы и кружок лимона, откусил сразу половину сооружения и стал со смаком пережевывать.

\- Зачем нам подходить? – заявил он сквозь полный рот. – Займемся прямо сейчас твоим красавчиком. Для вас двоих  - без всякого садо-мазо.

Теон кинул быстрый взгляд на Джона, еще больше сгорбился и обхватил себя  руками.

Станнис крякнул и вопросительно посмотрел на своего партнера. Присутствие испуганного Вонючки не слишком отвлекало его от уже взятого курса. Но Сноу явно нервничал: крутил в руках полный бокал и с жалостью смотрел на съежившуюся на полу фигурку.

\- Милый, - Станнис нежно провел рукой по щеке Джона. -  Как ты смотришь на предложение Рамси? Может тебе просто раздеться, а мы сами все сделаем?

\- Я не знаю, - неуверенно проговорил Джон. – Все как-то слишком быстро.

\- Тогда начнем с видео?

\- Нет. Видео не надо. Мне нужно подумать.

На лице Джона появилось нерешительное и одновременно упрямое выражение. Станнис поднялся, подошел к декоративному камину, сунул руки в карманы прямых серых брюк и уставился на желто-красные пляшущие язычки.

Какое-то время все молчали. Джон отставил бокал и крутил пальцами темную кудряшку у плеча. Теон сохранял полную неподвижность, а Рамси неспеша строил себе очередной многоэтажный бутерброд. В этот раз его верхушку украсила вишенка.

\- Ты мне хорошо отсосешь, Джон?

\- Нет, не отсосет, - резко развернулся Станнис. – Действуем так: ты будешь сзади и будешь осторожным. И без вариантов.

\- Надо же. Ты что, отслужил в армейке сержантом, Станнис?

\- Даже если и так, Рамси, тебе до этого нет никакого дела.

\- А что по этому поводу думает Джон? Вы же вроде без доминирования?

\- Пусть будет, как говорит Станнис, - Джон медленно улыбнулся. -  Боюсь, он не готов делиться. Нужно больше времени.

Рамси радостно хохотнул.

\- Нам тоже надо решить, как делиться?

Джон неопределенно пожал плечами, и Рамси посмотрел на Теона.

\- Смотри, Вонючка, мне могут выделить целую упругую задницу. А что мы предложим гостеприимным хозяевам. У тебя есть идеи, дружок?

Он просунул под ошейник указательный палец и потянул вверх. Вонючка покорно поднял голову, но молчал.

\- Ты выглядишь так жалко, что предложить тебе, боюсь нечего.

\- Это пока и не требуется, - решительно вставил Станнис, по-прежнему возвышавшийся у камина.

\- О! Слышишь, дружочек, бывший сержант тобой брезгует. Неужели тебе нечем похвалиться?

Взгляд у Вонючки стал затравленным, но тот по-прежнему молчал.

\- Ну-ка встань, - рыкнул Рамси и, поднимаясь, дернул его за ошейник следом. – Покажем тебя мальчикам.

Теон покачнулся, следуя за натянутым ошейником, и ухватился за Рамси. Но тот отбросил его руки, безжалостно крутанул и с силой шлепнул по ягодицам. От удара выцветшие джинсы сползли ниже.

\- Задница у тебя есть, худая, но достаточно разработанная.  А вот сможешь ли ты хорошо отсосать красавчику Джону?

Теон задрожал и посмотрел на Сноу. Тот хмурился и, похоже, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вмешаться.

\- Что ж ты меня позоришь. Тебе нечего сказать, Вонючка? Ты для наших друзей совершенно бесполезен?

В голосе прорывался гнев, и Рамси тянул вверх и медленно закручивал пальцем тонкий ошейник.

\- Перестань! - резко бросил Джон, поднимаясь.

\- Нет, нет, - рвущимся голосом заговорил Теон, протягивая руку к Джону, словно пытаясь остановить его движение. – Я могу, я постараюсь, я все сделаю хорошо.

Джон изумленно замер. А Рамси отпустил ремень и зло прищурил глаза на слегка покачивающегося «партнера». Только Станнис, не сдвинувшись ни на шаг, бесстрастно наблюдал за сценой.

\- Ты можешь? Постараешься? Все сделаешь хорошо? Сколько слов, Вонючка. А ведь я тебе велел не произносить сегодня ни единого. Помнишь?

\- Но ведь ты требовал от меня ответа, - испуганно проговорил Теон.

\- Ответа? Требовал ответа! – взревел Рамси и ударил наотмашь.

Теон рухнул, закрывая лицо руками, сжимаясь в комок на полу. И Болтон ударил его снова. Ногой в закрытое ладонями лицо. Плечи под несколько великоватой рубашкой затрясло.

\- Это уже слишком, - не выдержал Джон. – Хватит. Что ты молчишь, Стан?

Станнис равнодушно пожал плечами:

\- Он его не убьет. Они вместе. А тебе стоит посмотреть на это, чтобы не питать некоторых иллюзий или понять, чего хочешь сам. И с кем.

Джон посмотрел на партнера, потом на зло расстегивающего джинсы  Рамси и потерянно опустился на диван.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы ты болтал Вонючка, тебе не идет болтовня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты понимал, что и когда должен делать. И сразу делал это.

Вонючка уже поднимался и  тянулся к торчащему из открытой ширинки члену Рамси. Руки его подрагивали, из носа на распухшую  губу текла струйка крови.

\- Давай. Покажи себя, - прорычал Болтон.

И тот осторожно обхватил руками член и стал вылизывать обнажившуюся головку. К языку мягко подключились губы, обнимая плоть, наползая на нее миллиметр за миллиметром и возвращаясь к краю. Руки работали не останавливаясь, сжимая, поглаживая, ныряя в глубину приспущенных штанов. Очень скоро руки стали не нужны. Вонючка вобрал в себя член полностью, и его дыхание стало затрудненным, клокотало в носоглотке то ли всхлипами, то ли кровью, все еще вытекающей из носа на губы и в занятый работой рот.  Он явно старался, хотя ему было трудно без всякой помощи со стороны Рамси. Но он заглатывал всю длину, а в те мгновения, когда выпускал член, соскальзывая к головке, пытался поймать взгляд светлых глаз сверху.

Рамси стоял совершенно неподвижно, следил за движениями у бедер и презрительно кривил рот. Джон весь поддался вперед, совершенно завороженный, с расширенными глазами . Станнис скрестил на груди руки и всем видом демонстрировал холодную отстраненность.

Вонючка увеличил темп, и его движения приобрели сосредоточенный, самозабвенный ритм. Глаза закатились, и никакого контакта с Рамси он уже не искал. Пружинил на коленях и подогнутых ступнях  с невесомостью акробата,  длинные тонкие пальцы цепляли грубый джинсовый шов на бедрах Рамси. Спина выгибалась, а лицо, заляпанное кровью, стало почти одухотворенным,  звук дыхания исчез, и грудная клетка казалась неподвижной. 

Следя за этим танцем, Джон тоже перестал дышать, а Станнис медленно опустил руки.

Рамси схватил Вонючку за волосы, сбивая ритм тела, насаживая его с силой на член. Лицо утонуло в разъеме штанов, а горло дергалось судорожно, как брюхо выброшенной на берег рыбы. Рамси все продолжал удерживать голову, толкаясь еще глубже, пока не замер резко, тяжело выдыхая воздух.  Вонючка почти повис на удерживающей его руке, и  Рамси покачнуло.

Когда блестящий от слюны член медленно выполз из горла, Вонючка схватился за шею, с болезненным стоном вдохнул и поднял вверх освобожденную от хватки голову.  И хотя из его глаз текли слезы, взгляд был неотступный. Просящий, даже требующий.

Рамси опять ударил наотмашь. По опухшим и уже кровавым губам. Вонючка отлетел, заваливаясь прямо к ногам Станниса.  

Болтон принялся застегивать джинсы.

\- Зачем мы наблюдали всю эту сцену? – сухо спросил Баратеон.

\- Мы же собирались поближе познакомиться, - небрежно пожал плечами Рамси. – Обсудить, что можем друг другу предложить. Считайте это нашей визиткой.

Сноу уже стоял около приподнявшегося на локте Теона и протягивал ему руку.

\- Джон? – с тревогой в голосе обратился к нему Станнис.

Но тот внезапно опустил руку и сделал шаг назад. На лице отразилось потрясение. Он смотрел на влажное пятно, проступившее на застегнутых штанах Вонючки.

\- Я думаю, Стан..., - неуверенно начал Джон и прокашлялся, - думаю, что уже совсем поздно. Гости устали. Их стоит проводить домой.

 

 

Когда за гостями закрылась дверь, Станнис взял Джона за плечи и развернул к себе.

\- Извини, я не думал, что все так выйдет. Ты расстроился?

Тот помотал головой и отвел глаза в сторону.  По темному окну непрерывно текли дождевые капли.

\- Нет. Дело не в этом. Мне его жаль.

\- Я понимаю. Но зря.

\- Знаешь, он слишком его любит.

\- Приди в себя, Джон. Это уже не любовь. Отвратительно позволять себя так унижать.

Джон посмотрел на Станниса и невесело улыбнулся.

\- Нет, ты не понял, Стан. Болтон его слишком любит. 

 

Рамси Болтон с силой зашвырнул Вонючку на переднее сиденье и захлопнул дверь. Он обошел внедорожник, дернул на себя ручку и в одно движение оказался за рулем. Машина взревела, когда он дал по газам, и рванула, выплескивая из-под колес струи скопившейся грязной воды.

Ехали молча. Рамси резко входил в повороты и пропускал тревожные ночные светофоры. Кто-то прогудел им вслед, кто-то едва успел отвернуть в сторону. Встречные фары слепили, их свет бликовал на влажной дороге.

Когда уличные фонари исчезли, тормоза истерично завизжали и Теон почти влетел в панель, едва успев в последний момент ухватиться за сиденье.

\- Рамси, пожалуйста, - протянул он жалобно.

Тот с яростью взглянул на него.

\- Ты сегодня уже говорил «пожалуйста». Теперь заткнись.

\- Прости.

Рамси дернул Теона на себя и, зажав его голову между собственным телом и рулем, стал срывать ошейник. Застежка не поддавалась.  Темный автомобиль, облив их грязью, обошел слева. Провозившись еще несколько секунд, Рамси открыл окно и вышвырнул наружу кожаный завиток.

Теон осторожно сместился обратно на свое сиденье и молча, слегка повернув голову, смотрел на Рамси. Тот откинулся и тяжело выдохнул.

\- Я устал от этого, Теон, - сказал он хриплым от напряжения голосом.

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня, Рам…

Рамси развернулся и уставился на Теона. В полутьме салона лицо его казалось маской гнева.

\- Прекрати свой вечный скулеж! Меня уже тошнит от всего этого цирка. Когда я должен вести себя, как долбанутый на всю голову маньяк, брызгать слюной, бить тебе морду до крови и душить на собственном члене.

\- Тебе совсем не понравилось? – испуганно и одновременно нежно спросил Теон.

Лицо Рамси постепенно потеряло жесткость черт.

\- Ты потрясающе отсосал. И видеть глаза красавчика Джона было приятно. Но все это дерьмо вокруг, - пальцы с силой сжали руль, - оно мне уже остохренело!

\- Но ведь раньше..., - неуверенно начал Теон.

\- Раньше - было раньше, - отрезал Болтон.

Теон потянулся ближе, скользнул ладонью по руке, лежащей на руле, и сжал запястье.

\- Рамси, ты был такой, такой великолепный… Я думал, что кончу, не успев взять тебя в рот. Я… Это было невероятно хорошо.

Болтон удовлетворенно хмыкнул, потом отнял руку, развернулся и вытащил из козырька над стеклом сигареты Rothmans. Закурил и устало откинулся на сиденье. Дым густо поплыл по салону.

\- Рамси, пожалуйста, чего ты хочешь? Я сделаю все, что скажешь.

Теон тревожно и жалобно таращился из темноты.

\- Конечно, ты сделаешь, а потом все начнется сначала.

Рамси вздохнул

\- Достань влажную салфетку и вытрись. А когда закончится проклятый дождь, мы возьмем гитару и поедем на рыбалку. Дня на три.

\- Конечно, Рам.

Рамси Болтон переключил коробку передач и, когда машина тронулась, запустил кантри-рок.


End file.
